Doces
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Sasuke não gostava de doces, mas tinha um preferido. [SasuSaku, para Quibemore]


**Nota:** Fluffy... muito fluffy.

Dedicado à Chibiusa-chan.

* * *

---

_**- Doces -**_

---

---

Sasuke nunca gostou de doces.

Sua mãe, no entanto, adorava prepará-los. Fazia-os em grandes quantidades, esperando que assim seu filho mais novo acabasse se enchendo de curiosidade e provando pelo menos um.

Houve dias, esporádicos e raros dias, em que os olhos negros do garoto seguiam os traços da cobertura, como se estivesse tentando adivinhar o gosto antes mesmo de provar.

"_Por que não pega um?"_ Mitoko dizia com sua voz suave e melodiosa, indicando com sua mão as formas redondas e coloridas.

Nesses dias, ele ousava esticar a mão, tocar a superfície homogenia com a ponta dos dedos, segurar a forma frágil aplicando pouca pressão e guiar o doce à sua boca.

E como sempre, ele iria tossir; engolindo a forma inteira sem se dar o tempo necessário para degustá-lo. Depois daria uma desculpa qualquer e sairia do aposento antes que sua mãe pudesse encorajá-lo a pegar outro.

Mitoko morrera sem poder ter tido a satisfação de ver seus doces sendo apreciados por seu filho mais querido, e esse pensamento sempre pesara no coração do Uchiha.

Ele sentia falta dela, de como sorria para ele pela manhã, desejando-lhe um bom dia, de como bagunçava seu cabelo e o tratava como uma criança mesmo sob os protestos dele, e principalmente do brilho em seus olhos negros quando ele aparecia na cozinha, seguindo o aroma cativante dos doces que preparava.

Mas Mitoko não estava mais lá. Não havia mais tempo para tornar-se fã de sua culinária e nem para apreciar o que ela fazia com tanta alegria.

Itachi roubara-a dele. Assim como roubara toda a sua família.

E ele prometeu tirar a vida do irmão em troca daquelas que ele tirara.

Depois que o fizesse, haveria tempo para que ele pudesse provar os mais diferentes tipos de doces que a culinária japonesa oferecia e escolher seu preferido.

Depois que Itachi morresse por suas mãos, ele haveria tempo para que ele pudesse viver.

Até lá ele iria treinar noite e dia, todos os dias, para que assim atingisse o nível de força de seu irmão e tivesse o poder para vingar as vidas perdidas de sua família.

"Sasuke-kun, você gosta de dango?"

Isto é, se não fosse constantemente interrompido pelas pessoas ao seu redor.

"Não, eu não gosto de doces." ele respondeu à garota ao seu lado sem mirá-la, ainda caminhando.

Mas a kunoichi não pareceu captar o tom seco que ele usara sutilmente, com esperanças de que isso a fizesse dar-lhe as costas e ir embora, e continuou acompanhando-o, sua cabeça inclinada para o lado e um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

"Ahhh, mas você não gosta de nenhum mesmo?"

Inalando o ar com força pelo nariz, o caçula dos Uchiha precisou fazer mentalmente uma contagem regressiva de cem para evitar fazer qualquer coisa de que pudesse se arrepender.

"Sabe, minha tia me deu um livro de culinária."

_Noventa e nove, noventa e oito, noventa e sete..._

"E eu estava pensando em preparar alguma coisa para você."

_... Setenta e um, setenta, sessenta e nove..._

"Até andei experimentando algumas receitas, muitas são bem fáceis."

_... Cinqüenta e quatro, cinqüenta e três, cinqüenta e dois..._

"Por enquanto minha especialidade é dango, mas já que você não gosta, eu posso tentar alguma outra receita."

_... Trinta e oito, trinta e sete, trinta e seis..._

"O que você acha de dorayaki?"

_... Dezesseis, quinze, quatorze..._

"Sasuke-kun, você está prestando atenção?"

_... Cinco, quatro, três, ah que se dane._

"Tudo bem Sakura." ele disse por fim, parando no meio da rua para fitá-la.

"Tudo bem o quê?" ela questionou confusa, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Você não queria me fazer dango? Tudo bem, faça." ele respondeu, balançando os ombros.

"Mas você disse que não gostava de dango." ela lembrou; completamente confusa.

"Não importa, se você quer fazer então faça." ele disse simplesmente, virando o rosto para o lado e cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

Ela o olhou por um momento, suas sobrancelhas contraídas em dúvida; mas bastou um segundo para que seu rosto de iluminasse e ela tivesse que suprimir um gritinho de alegria, deixando para fazer isso mentalmente.

"Você não vai se arrepender Sasuke-kun!" ela exclamou sorridente, começando a correr em direção à sua casa e deixando o garoto sozinho.

O Uchiha exalou pesadamente, era exatamente aquele tipo de coisa que ele tinha certeza de que se arrependeria mais tarde.

oOoOo

No dia seguinte Sakura não compareceu à reunião matinal do Time 7.

O primeiro pensamento que ocorreu ao Uchiha, que tentava ignorar as reclamações do colega de equipe que dizia que sem Sakura o dia ficara mais chato, era que ela talvez não tivesse conseguido fazer o tal doce e faltara o treino por vergonha. Mas agora, parado em frente à casa dela esperando que a porta fosse atendida, começava a duvidar de suas certezas.

O que tinha na cabeça quando decidira ir à casa da Haruno? Tirando o fato de que sem ela o treino ficava extremamente prejudicado, não havia motivos para que ele, Uchiha Sasuke, batesse na porta da garota apenas para lhe dizer que não se importava nem um pouco com seus malditos doces.

A porta se abriu lentamente com um barulho seco e o rosto da kunoichi ficou visível pela fresta.

"Sasuke-kun?" ela perguntou em tom baixo, sua voz aparentando estar estranhamente rouca.

"Hn." ele retorquiu, crispando os lábios.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

O Uchiha piscou repetidas vezes em descrença.

_Ora, não era óbvio?_

"Você não apareceu hoje de manhã." ele explicou, sentindo que ir até ali fora um erro.

"Ah, é."

Ela desviou o olhar para baixo e um rubor espalhou-se por suas bochechas.

"Não vai me convidar para entrar?" ele perguntou por fim, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável estando parado em frente à porta dela, olhando-a pela porta parcialmente aberta.

"Não posso, estou gripada. Posso contaminar você." ela disse abaixando mais o tom de voz, instintivamente diminuindo a abertura.

"Por isso faltou o treino?"

"É..."

O garoto de doze anos colocou as mãos nos bolsos, fitando o topo da cabeça dela e sem saber o que acrescentar.

"Melhoras." ele desejou evasivamente, virando o corpo na direção contrária, pronto para sair dali.

Ele deve ter dado pelo menos três passos, antes que a voz rouca dela o chamasse de volta.

"Sasuke-kun, espere!"

Ele voltou a cabeça para trás, em tempo de ver a porta da casa dela se fechar. Esperou por alguns segundos, até que a porta voltara a abrir-se e a garota saísse de dentro e indo até onde ele havia parado.

Ela lhe estendeu uma sacola de papel, abrindo-a sob seus olhos curiosos e mostrando seu interior repleto de bolinhas coloridas e de aparência frágil.

Os olhos dele foram das bolinhas dentro da sacola para os dela, notando as profundas olheiras sob seus olhos e sua roupa amassada. Ela, decididamente, parecia mais frágil do que aquelas bolinhas coloridas. O que era estranho já que no dia passado ela parecia bem aos olhos do Uchiha.

"Você disse que não tinha problema se eu fizesse dango." ela lembrou, um sorriso alegre estampado em seu rosto como se fosse um adesivo.

Ele olhou novamente para a sacola de papel, reconhecendo vagamente as bolinhas coloridas que o preenchiam.

"Então eu fiz." Ela o olhava ansiosa, esperando que ele reagisse conforme ela imaginara (o que ela sabia ser muito improvável). "Vamos, por que não pega um e experimenta?"

Voltou seu olhar para a kunoichi sorridente, vendo seus olhos brilharem em expectativa.

_Esperando que ele esticasse a mão e pegasse um de seus doces._

Como se seus músculos ainda se lembrassem os movimentos de outrora, ele flexionou o braço, afundando a mão na sacola de papel que lhe era estendida e pegando uma das bolinhas coloridas entre os dedos sem pressioná-la demais.

Vendo-a acompanhar cada mínimo movimento seu, ele colocou a bolinha na boca sem nem ao menos olhar para ela, vendo suas próprias ações refletidas nos olhos verdes da garota.

E, como se aquilo que estivera fazendo pertencesse a um passado muito longínquo, ele tossiu, engolindo a bolinha inteira sem dar tempo para que o açúcar se dissolvesse em sua boca.

Sakura riu. Riu de uma forma amável, quase cúmplice. E não parou de rir.

As faces pálidas do caçula dos Uchiha tornaram-se rosadas sob o som daquela risada, mas ele não se moveu, não lhe deu as costas e fugiu antes que ela o encorajasse a pegar outra bolinha. Apenas ficou ali, esperando em silêncio que ela parasse de rir.

Ele podia não ter cumprido sua vingança ainda, mas já tinha um doce preferido.

-.-.-.-

* * *

_Para Quibe-amore. S2_


End file.
